UE Tri-Village
Homepage =Campagin Start= The PC are a group of independant operatives under the current employment of a man known as Singer. (Who is not a bard, band member, nor ever shown any interest at all in music.) Singer is the front man for an independant group dedicated to securing the safety and well being of Creation. The specifics of this organization and the PC's relationship with each other and Singer are being intentionally left vague as hell at the moment as I have not yet had a chance to speak with any of the players or see characters. The default assumption is that PC's are driven by some from of motivation to attempt to imporove the world around them and are dedicated to the struggle despite the hardship's and difficult of the task before them. Their reasons for doing so and what they consider to be a "better world" will depend on the backstory and character you make. The group has been retained to serve as a force recon squad tasked to enter a semi-active multiple front warzone. The strategic objective the identification of military forces operating in the area including general nature, alligance, strenght and location. The immediate tactical objective following insertion is to secure an operational beachhead from which to stage further recon operation and serves as a strong point if needed. You will be facing overwhelming strategic and tactical opposition and stealth and discression are required. The PC's are acceptional human beings but are not special, unique or possessed of overwhelming relatvie power. If you go in loud and stupid expect to get stepped on in fairly short order. Prevoious players of White Wolf's Exalted please take note. You are NOT all powerful Solar's able to easily overcome any foe and destroy armies single handedly. You are Heroic Mortals, who are attempting to make a difference in thier world despite the difficult of the struggle and the powers around them. You should expect a completly different play experience and a different perspective on the world of the Exalted. Most of the time the PC's will be attempting to accomplish thier goals in the face of great opposition in a grim and gritty struggle which they some times lose. The abilty to recongnize superiour force and react accordingly will be vital to your survival. I do not have a problem killing off your character if you bite off more than you can chew or are just plain stupid. =Fields of Gehenna= The primary locaton for this story is the Fields of Gehenna, the Fields for short. The Fields are centered around the Empty City of Denandsor in the East of Creation, its boundries are the Grey River on the west, the Yellow River on the north, the Sandy River on the east, and the edge of the jungle on the south. Initial focues will be a smaller area along the edge of the southern jungle near the banks of the Grey River and the Tri-Village area; named for the villages of Abrack, Meshack, and Bendigo. Just so its clear from the get go Denandsor is called the Empty City for a reason you are NOT encouraged to attempt to visit and will parish if you do so. Category:UE Category:UE Setting